


Triple Times The Trouble

by BaybieBlue



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Jessie (TV), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaybieBlue/pseuds/BaybieBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily goes to Australia to see her cousin, Cleo. The Rosses fly out to support their mom's new clothing line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Times The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic crossover. Hope you like. (First fanfic on here. I have other fanfics on Fanfiction.net)

Emily

I was going to Australia to meet my cousin Cleo. She says I and her friend Rikki look alike but that’s impossible. 

I walked into the café I was meeting my cousin at. I spotted her. “Cleo!” I shouted. She turned to me. She motioned me over. I then saw 2 blondes. “Guys, This is my cousin, She is named Emily. Emily, This is Rikki and Bella.” She said. Rikki and I stared at each other. “Woah!” Bella said. “Twins?” I asked. 

A few weeks later

We were at a fashion show. We saw a girl about our age. She looked identical to us! We walked up to her. “WHAT THE!” She said. “Okay… what is going on?” She said. I looked around. “Let me call my mom.” I said. “Let me call my dad.” Rikki said. “Let me call well no one.” She said. “Adopted?” I asked. She nodded. 

“Hey Mom. Did I ever have 2 sisters?” I asked. “Well….” She began. She hung up. I walked to the girls. “She wouldn’t tell me.” I said dully. “Well my dad said I have 2 sisters named Emily and the other my mom named Emma. Well that’s what the adoption papers say. Emma was given up at birth because she was going to be raised in a better neighborhood or something like that.” Rikki said. “Wait so I am basically the unloved triplet?!” Emma snapped. Rikki nodded slowly. I hugged her. “You’re my something sister and I love you.” I said. Rikki hugged her. “me too!” She said. “Well I love both of you!” Emma said. “so that means Cleo and I are cousins…. This is strange.” Rikki said. I nodded. “Very.” I said. 

We walked around for a little while. “So guys….how about we do a little swap?” I said with a devious smile. “that could be fun!” Emma said. “I’m in!” Rikki said. My grin grew.

We went to the store and started to shop for each other. I shopped for Emma. Emma shopped for Rikki. Rikki shopped for me. I handed Emma my clothes for her to try on. Emma gave Rikki her clothes she got and Riiki me. I went in as Emily but walked out as Emma. Emma came out as Rikki and Rikki came out as me. We smiled and gave each other our phones and got our numbers into everyones phone. I then started to walk towards my ‘home’. 

 

With Rikki

I walked back to Cleo’s house. “Hey Cleo!” I shouted. (they sound similar so) “Emily?” Cleo asked. “Huh?” I asked. “your friends called and said that everything is fine. Something about Dekker though.” Who’s Dekker? I asked myself. “Okay!” I shouted. Then someone knocked on the door. “I got it!” I shouted. I walked to the door.

I opened it to reveal 3 male teenagers and 1 Asian teenager. “Hi are you here for Cleo?” I asked. “Emily It’s us!” The tall one in red asked. (they aren’t morphed btw) 

“And who would that be?” I asked leaning on the door. “Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia.” Jayden said. “Oh….” I said. “Can you hold on for….one second?” I asked pulling out Emily’s phone. They nodded. I closed the door. I dialed Emma for Emily. “Rikki?” She asked. “Hi Yea…who is Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Mia?” I asked. “Some friends…just say umm….Just say you are here on vacation not for work. I will explain to them when this is all done. Just close the door and leave the house!” She said. “Okay.” I said. I hung up. I went to the front door. “Emily? Is everything okay?” Mia asked. “I just need a minute okay? The Australia….winds….are starting to give my stomach have a headache!” I said. I ran to the water and dived in. I heard them running after me. “EMILY!” They shouted. I grew a tail and swam away.

With Emma

I was hanging out with Cleo by now. We were talking about how Emily (Rikki) went running out of the house. “Rikki lets go to Mako.” Cleo said. “Why Mako? And how would we get there?” I asked looking at the island in the distance. I read about it in science and history class before. “Are you forgetting we’re mermaids!? And that the Moon pool is our hangout?” Cleo explained. “Mermaids? Cleo stop being crazy for a second. What do you mean we’re mermaids?” I asked. She sighed and pulled me into the water. I screamed from the freezing temperatures but saw Cleo having a golden orange rusty like tail on her.

“Mermaid?” I asked. 

 

With Emily

 

Jessie, Emma’s Nanny, came in. “Hey Emma. I heard about your sisters. What are they like? Are they kind to you? I will destroy them if they aren’t!” (By the way I just recently found out Emma isn’t adopted so in this story Emma is!) Jessie said. “Actually my sisters Emily and Rikki are really kind to me. They treat me li-“ I was cut off by my ‘sister’ and ‘brothers’ coming into the room. “JESSIE JESSIE JESSIE!” Zuri screamed. “What! Where’s the fire!” Jessie said. “Luke Millie the Mermaid and said she had squid breath.” Zuri said. I got up and walked up to my room or a room at least. I walked in and saw a lot of stuffed animals. I went to the next room and saw Emma on the wall. Then Rikki called. I talked with her for a little while. “Emma! Someone is here for you!” Jessie shouted. I noticed she was screaming for me. “Coming!” I shouted. I got downstairs and saw a lady standing there. “Who are you?” I asked. “Name is Doctor. Denman. I heard you are sisters to Rikki Chadwick. I came to ask you some things.” She said. I sighed and nodded. “Jessie. I will be back later!” I shouted. “Okay Emma!” Jessie said. I left with her. “So do you know anything about your sister being a mermaid?” She asked. “Mer what?” I asked. “mermaid. Like a half human half fish”


End file.
